


罪人的福音/Gospels for Us

by ZionXan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 三个没有关联的小片段合集, 发到这里应该没有被马老师看到的可能了吧, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 安林 ｜ Ansansniper（李銑敞）x 林迟青（LateYoung/马添彬）“我给他的暗示，藏在每一次呼吸里。呼出去的，不可见的，透明却带有温度，发自肺腑，是最真实的，用来证明我的存在。”依然OOC到不担心上升真人的程度，他们只是我认知里的两个人物角色，罪无可赦（？）的第一人称预警x尝试一些隐秘的、私人的、情绪化的情感表达（意思就是瞎几把写）；有一点内个相关，但总体上是PG级别（吧？
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin, 安林
Kudos: 3





	罪人的福音/Gospels for Us

/ 醉酒驾驶 /

你体验过醉酒驾驶的感觉吗？

那感觉就像是被李銑敞抱在怀里，任由他的两只胳膊搭在肩膀上，听他在你的左耳朵或者右耳朵旁边兴奋地讲你听不懂的话。

一开始，所有接触都只是正常的、无须在意的、情绪使然的。任何一件让他高兴的消息都能让他做出这样的动作，比如电影开场了，比如歌手上台了，比如过山车的队伍排到了第一列。

一切都发生在可控范围内。因为这时酒精还没有侵入大脑，因为这时意识还没有彻底醒来……

因为是朋友。李銑敞抱着马添彬——他和我是朋友。就像汽车平稳地行驶在道路上，车道是平行的，车辆的行驶轨迹也是平行的。友谊提着线，我们像木偶一样挨在一起，勾肩搭背，或者大笑。

突然之间，线断了，酒精腐蚀了它，我们跌落在白色的背景布上，白色的背景布组成了酒店的床单，一两句情话和三五声呢喃替我们脱掉了衣服。李銑敞的双手滚烫，五指似闪电，手掌像太阳，闪电和太阳滚滚向前，在马添彬的胸前和腰际烙下烧灼的痕迹。后来手指变成了钉子，扎根骨血，无法分离。

樱桃树的枝头结出李子和爱语，尽数落入马添彬的掌心。天空在李銑敞背后，群星从他的头顶升起又落下。最远的星离我可能有300亿光年，最近的那颗就是李銑敞。李銑敞的光芒盖过它们所有。

爱人的亲吻强势而激烈，像种子埋在脏器而非皮肤里，胃脏和肝脏得到两个，心脏得到三个。燃烧的目光比炙热的吐息更具有侵略性——光是前者就足以融化马添彬的躯体。马添彬的躯体于是变成了一条路，李銑敞在隧道与隧道之间奔波，前方忽明忽暗。

然后酒精占据血液，爱欲侵蚀友情。

然后有哭泣，有低吟，有清醒的睡梦，剥离一切克制和隐忍，激荡起转瞬即逝的浮沫，推拥着永不息止的浪潮。然后他和我共同坠入海底。海底深不可测，像他藏在目光背后的情绪。从此我的眼前只有黑暗，比血液凝固后还要深重。

清醒。清醒了，他的双臂离开我的肩膀，重新回到那个拥有电影院、演唱会和游乐场的世界。我和我的意识终于从李銑敞的身体上分离——上帝一定会觉得奇怪，亚当的肋骨竟然塑成了另一个男人。

然后我大口呼吸，泪流不止。

我劫后余生。

你体验过醉酒驾驶的感觉吗？——没有，我也没有。

/ 暗示 /

我给他的暗示，藏在每一次呼吸里。呼出去的，不可见的，透明却带有温度，发自肺腑，是最真实的，用来证明我的存在。

夜风把我的暗示带给他；寒冷试图帮他解读。今晚的暗示不可避免地沾上了一点酒气，酒气削弱了它的破解难度，一切呼之欲出——一切即将曝光在纯净的月光下，就在走向我家的路上！

我的勇气是酒精给予的吗？不，不是，实际上，我的勇气源自他给我的暗示——如果那的确如我所想、真是他给予我的暗示的话。

他的暗示：从我的小指上划过的他的食指、向我无限贴近又永不交汇的肩膀、颤抖而连续地念出我的名字的嘴唇……他的暗示大胆归大胆，但也始终囿于“暗示”的本质。他从未对我说过任何我期待听到的话，致使我们陷入两难的处境。但这么想又显得不负责任——我也从未将那些话传达给他。

但是，今夜的我做出了抉择。暗示是懦夫不敢抽出的剑刃，只为不配拥有任何结果的胆怯自卑者所有。我满腔的情绪蓄势待发——就在这皎洁的月光下！

我把我的暗示递上去，像归还一件原本就属于他的珍宝。我赌他会收下我的暗示，就像我赌他不会嘲笑我的笨拙。我的暗示带有酒气——之前就说过了——把我自己都熏得头昏脑胀；我的暗示落在他的脖子上，陷进樱桃的叶子和李子的果实之间；我的暗示使他止住了脚步，轻轻转过头看向我。

他的食指又划过我的小指，他的肩膀又向我无限贴近，他的嘴唇又颤抖而连续地念出我的名字。这次，我抓住了他的手指，将自己整个身子献给他的肩膀，并为那一连串的“Late”续上了一声——“Ans。”

/ 罪人的福音 /

我知道我要投降了，因为他的手指、他的目光、还有随同这些一起蜷曲着降落在我身上的他的喘息。Late注意到了我的表情（想必我的表情一定处于极度幸福和极度痛苦的交界地带，如同连接天堂和地狱的人间那般可笑），于是加大了身体的摆动幅度，我分不清他是在帮我还是在惩罚我——有时候仁慈和残忍会一并包含在同一份恩典里。

“Late。”我听见自己的嗓子好不容易把祷词念出来，夹在第二十二和二十三声呻吟之间，我努力虔诚，就像在神父面前翻开圣经的那些书页，“Late，慢一些，你累了。”

他没有听从我。

他坐在我的腿上（攻城掠池的骑兵将士都没他那么得意），如此热衷且熟稔于撕烂我的理智、揉碎我的精神，把我像个罪人一样折磨，就为了听我一遍一遍叫他的名字。舌尖滑下去又弹起来，从口腔最暧昧的发音位置出声——如此便能换得他的微笑。

可我忍耐不住了：“让我来吧，Late。”——让我使你贪图凡人的欢愉，让我将你从神使的马车上掳下，让我使你身上的每一处至福之地遭受涂炭，让我使你陷落于我为你创制的虚假的天堂……

神父，我有罪：我的罪是在圣经里夹了玫瑰，我的罪是生了一颗注定要爱上他的心脏。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！  
> 第一篇看起来似乎是在搞内个，但其实是在讲车祸，总之就算是拒绝酒驾公益宣传（）感谢圈外人士刘欣宜女士某次聊天时给予我的灵感  
> 这三篇我愿称之为“CMBYN-堕落天使-春光乍泄-魂断威尼斯-蝴蝶君-圣诞快乐劳伦斯先生-骑兵军”观/读后感，总之灵感来自对最近观看的文艺作品的感悟，有些宗教相关的表达也是因为脑子里乱七八糟的想法（沉迷自我表达实锤🆘  
> 发现我写男人的xp集中在肩膀和手（和lxc的纹身）耶  
> lof那篇错漏太多包括马老师名字都写错了可是lof又不让我改简直是公开处刑cnm（李銑敞选手比中指.jpg


End file.
